Okaerinasai
by Sauterelle
Summary: (Fin alternative Naruto Shippuden) - Les cinq Grandes Nations se reconstruisent lentement après la guerre. Alors que Sasuke fuit une nouvelle fois Konoha et espérait une retraite discrète, il se fait interpeler par un blond qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Mais cette fois, Sasuke ne se battra pas. Il n'en a pas besoin.


_**Bonjour ou bonsoir, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire ma fic. Il s'agit d'un OS légèrement AU de **_**Naruto Shippuden_ (attention aux spoilers), dans lequel la Quatrième Grande Guerre est finie. L'histoire traite de Naruto et Sasuke, avec Sakura qui est un peu OOC, je pense..._**

**_Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

**_Disclaimer: _ Naruto _ne m'appartient pas._  
**

* * *

**Okaerinasai**

-Sasuke. Y'a des emmerdes droit devant.

La voix éternellement narquoise de Suigetsu sortit le jeune Uchiwa de ses pensées. Il leva à peine les yeux dans la direction indiquée par l'épéiste. Il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait. A côté de lui, Karin émit un son qui ressemblait fortement à un ronflement agacé, tandis que Juugo se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, comme pour le protéger.

Il n'y avait pourtant pas vraiment de quoi s'alarmer. Sasuke ne ressentit même pas le besoin de dégainer son chokutô. Il était en revanche très agacé. Parce que droit devant lui, à une quinzaine de mètres, se trouvait une silhouette orange et blonde qui pourrait aisément faire office de balise tant elle était visible. Pour ne rien arranger, une seconde silhouette, rose, se trouvait juste à côté, avec une troisième forme à peine plus grande que les deux autres. Trois personnes. Deux que Sasuke connaissait par cœur, et la troisième qu'il connaissait un peu moins, et dont la présence alerta les sens du ninja renégat qu'il était devenu.

Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo attendaient tous trois ses directives. Sasuke ne jugea pas néanmoins nécessaire de dévier de trajectoire. Il ne sentait aucune présence alentour. Les trois inconnus étaient venus seuls. Sans doute désiraient-ils lui parler, encore une fois. Le « sauver ». Tch. Uchiwa Sasuke n'avait pas besoin d'être sauvé.

Cependant, par une précaution parfaitement inutile, Sasuke attrapa les rebords de sa capuche et la rabattit d'un mouvement sec sur sa tête. Elle était grande et large, parfaite pour totalement cacher son visage dans la pénombre tout en lui permettant de garder un champ de vision relativement intact. Les trois autres le reconnaîtraient facilement à son chakra, sa posture, et Kusanagi à son côté, mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait voir sans être vu, c'était tout.

Suigetsu, en bonne tête brûlée, pris les devants. Il avait dégainé Kubikiribôchô, son épée ridiculement grande et large, et la balança négligemment devant lui, dans la direction des trois ninjas de Konoha. Ces derniers restèrent impassibles, peu impressionnés. Ils ne regardaient même pas l'épéiste. Leurs yeux étaient braqués sur Sasuke.

Karin s'était – au grand désarroi de Sasuke – agrippée au bras du jeune Uchiwa. Elle lança un regard absolument meurtrier aux deux femmes qui se trouvaient devant eux.

Un silence de mort tomba sur les deux groupes alors qu'ils se faisaient face. Même les oiseaux, saisissant la gravité de la situation, s'étaient tus ou enfuis. Seul le vent sifflait à leurs oreilles.

Finalement, après un long, long moment, le blond s'avança. Ses yeux bleus étaient rivés sur son rival et meilleur ami.

-Sasuke…

Le susnommé ne répondit pas. Il ne leva même pas la tête, et ne réagit pas quand Karin raffermit sa prise sur son bras avec possessivité.

Derrière Naruto, Sakura était très silencieuse. Elle était au bord des larmes. Alors Tsunade – cette femme blonde à l'opulente poitrine _était_ la grande Tsunade, le Godaime Hokage – prit les devants et s'avança d'un pas. Son aura irradiait de force, d'autorité et d'hostilité alors qu'elle posa des yeux glaciaux sur Sasuke.

-Uchiwa. Par les lois de Konoha, ton village natal et aussi celui que tu as trahi, tu es en état d'arrestation.

Cette fois, Sasuke inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il avait très bien entendu. Ce faisant, il rendit parfaitement visible le sourire moqueur qui étirait ses lèvres. Il s'était honnêtement attendu à mieux. A plus original. Vraiment, le Godaime Hokage s'était réellement donné la peine de le rencontrer en personne simplement pour lui dire _ça _? Décidément, Konoha tombait de plus en plus bas dans son estime.

-Sasuke n'ira nulle part avec vous !

C'était Karin qui était intervenue. Sa tignasse rouge était dangereusement hérissée et ses yeux lançaient littéralement des éclairs en direction de Tsunade. Elle n'était pas intimidée par l'Hokage. Elle était soit très courageuse, soit très folle. Suigetsu dirait qu'elle était folle.

_« Elle est toujours folle quand elle est près de toi, Sasuke. »_

Tsunade ne fit qu'arquer un sourcil et se contenta d'ignorer la jeune femme pour se focaliser sur Sasuke.

-Cependant, l'Hokage peut faire des exceptions, annonça-t-elle. Tu devrais remercier Sakura et Naruto, Uchiwa. Sans leur intervention, l'ANBU t'aurait traqué comme un chien.

Juugo fit un pas en avant, menaçant. Sasuke resta pour sa part inerte. Il attendait la suite. A voir la tête de l'autre idiot de Naruto, il _devait _y avoir une suite.

-En dépit de ta trahison envers Konoha, le village peut se monter indulgent, poursuivit en effet Tsunade. Même si ce n'était clairement pas tes intentions, tu as rendu quelques services à notre village.

Elle n'énuméra rien, mais tous dans le petit groupe savaient. Sasuke avait tué le Sannin Orochimaru, traître de Konoha. Sasuke avait tué Itachi, traître de Konoha et criminel de rang S. Sasuke s'était battu aux côtés des ninjas de l'alliance lors de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Sasuke avait tué son ancêtre Madara avec l'aide de Naruto. Sasuke avait _sauvé _Konoha.

-Néanmoins, reprit Tsunade avec une claire hostilité dans ses yeux noisettes, cela n'excuse pas, et n'excusera jamais tes crimes. Tu seras toujours jugé et condamné. Sache cependant que tu peine sera allégée si tu rends les armes sans opposer de résistance.

Sasuke l'observait silencieusement sous le rebord de sa capuche. Tsunade ne l'aimait pas et Sasuke savait pourquoi. Il lui rappelait son ancien camarade, Orochimaru. Sasuke était après tout le disciple, et l'héritier du Sannin. Il s'en fichait pas mal.

Il avait commis des crimes et il le savait. Il avait abandonné Konoha. Il avait tué Itachi. Il avait tué des samouraïs. Il avait combattu les Hokages. Il avait tué Itachi. Il avait tué Danzô, Ancien de Konoha. Il s'était allié à l'Akatsuki. _Il avait tué Itachi_. Il avait du sang sur les mains et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Mais des regrets, il n'en avait aucun. Ou presque.

_Il avait tué Itachi._

_Ce sont tes yeux, Nii-san_.

Suigetsu se plaça directement devant Sasuke, juste entre lui et Tsunade. Il lança un sourire totalement faux en direction de l'Hokage.

-Désolé, Hokage-sama. Mais je ne crois pas que Sasuke soit d'accord avec vous.

Cette fois, ce fut Sakura qui prit la parole. Elle s'avança à son tour, ses yeux baignés de larmes malgré sa voix forte et posée.

-Sasuke-kun… S'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles pour nous.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux, elle sentit parfaitement la force du regard condescendant qu'il lui lança depuis la pénombre de sa capuche. Elle n'avait toujours pas gagné d'estime à ses yeux. Elle masqua tant bien que mal la douleur qui enserra sa poitrine et s'efforça à rester forte.

Sasuke reporta son regard sur le Godaime. Elle le fixait sans flancher. Attendant sa réponse, attendant sa réaction. Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, vers _eux_.

_Ce sont tes yeux, Nii-san_.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils quand elle croisa deux iris rouges comme le sang, adornées en leur centre d'entrelacs formant une étoile à six branches. Le Mangekyô Eternel du Sharingan.

-Mes crimes ? répéta-t-il de sa voix froide et sans compassion.

Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu le surveillaient du coin de l'œil. Sasuke avait toujours été plus ou moins instable quand on parlait de son passé.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, leur leader demeura parfaitement calme. Sasuke ne chercha pas à se justifier. Il n'avait pas à se justifier. Il avait trahi, combattu, tué. Il se l'avouait à lui, et il l'avouait au monde. Il n'était pas un saint, il n'était pas un sauveur. Il se vengeait, et c'était tout. C'est ce que faisaient les Uchiwas.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de me pardonner…_

-Si tout est question de crimes, parlons plutôt de ceux que Konoha a commis, souffla Sasuke d'une voix rauque.

Le visage de Tsunade se contorsionna dans une expression révoltée, tandis que celui de Sakura pâlit brutalement. Naruto, contrairement à ses habitudes, resta curieusement en retrait. Il fixait Sasuke avec ce regard… déconcertant. Sasuke décida de ne prêter aucune attention au blond.

-Surveille tes paroles, Uchiwa, menaça Tsunade en serrant le poing.

-Et vous, contrôlez-vous, riposta Suigetsu en se mettant en garde. Avec Sasuke et sa politique ridicule de « ne tue personne », j'aurais du mal à tenir ma parole si vous vous énervez. Et Sasuke me fera la gueule.

Un éclair surpris brilla dans les yeux noisette de la blonde, avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse dangereusement.

-Tu crois pouvoir me battre, morveux ?

Pour toute réponse, Suigetsu lui sourit avec impertinence. Sasuke en aurait presque levé les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait que Suigestsu pour être aussi idiot. Puissant ou non, l'épéiste ne faisait pas le poids contre la dernière des Trois Sannins Légendaires. Sasuke en savait quelque chose pour s'être battu contre Orochimaru.

Heureusement, Juugo posa une main sur l'épaule de Suigetsu pour l'inciter à se calmer. Sasuke ne cherchait pas la bagarre et le géant roux le savait. En fait, l'Uchiwa était étrangement calme pour un face-à-face avec ses anciens camarades de Konoha.

-S'il te plaît, Sasuke-kun…, supplia Sakura en faisant un pas en avant, à la grande horreur de Karin. Nous sommes venus te chercher… S'il te plaît…

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Elle n'avait toujours pas changé de méthode. Toujours à supplier inutilement, à verser des larmes qui ne serviraient à rien.

Suigetsu émit un ricanement désabusé.

-Tu le supplies d'aller en prison ? se moqua-t-il. Vraiment, vous êtes complètement tarés, à Konoha.

Sakura l'ignora. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke.

-Konoha… c'est chez toi… Naruto m'a fait une promesse, Sasuke-kun… Te ramener… Te ramener chez toi… S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît…

Le regard de Sasuke se leva brièvement sur Naruto. Le blond resta impassible, même si ses yeux reflétèrent une immense tristesse aux paroles de Sakura. Une promesse, hein ? Il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas son problème.

Suigetsu sembla penser la même chose.

-Vous avez un énorme égo, vous autres, hein ? Ca se fait beaucoup, chez vous, de faire des promesses sur les gens sans leur demander leur avis ? Sasuke n'est pas un colis que vous pouvez vous balancez dans les bras.

Cette fois, Sakura sembla prise à court par ce que l'épéiste venait de dire.

_Un colis… ?_

Sasuke releva complètement la tête. Ses yeux brillaient comme deux braises incandescentes sur son visage.

-Konoha n'est plus chez moi. J'y suis peut-être né, mais toute affection qui m'y liait auparavant a disparu dès l'instant où j'ai appris la vérité sur mon frère, sur mon clan.

_Peu importe ce que tu feras à partir de maintenant…_

Tsunade resta impassible cette fois. Elle n'avait rien à répondre. Elle savait ce qui s'était passé avec les Uchiwas et même si elle n'y avait rien à voir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir coupable. Un village était censé protéger ses citoyens. Konoha avait failli à cette tâche avec les Uchiwas.

Elle regarda l'adolescent – _l'adolescent _– en face d'elle. Il irradiait d'amertume, de rancune. Il n'y avait plus de haine. Plus vraiment.

-Pourquoi ne détruis-tu pas Konoha, alors ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant le regard effaré de Sakura. N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle tu t'es joint à l'Akatsuki ?

Le visage de l'Uchiwa resta impassible sous sa capuche, mais Sasuke ressentit une vague de honte à l'évocation de cette partie de sa vie. S'être allié à l'Akatsuki le révulsait profondément maintenant. Il mentirait s'il affirmait qu'il ignorait ce qui lui était passé par la tête le jour où il avait décidé de revêtir la cape rouge et noire. Il avait alors été parfaitement conscient de ses actes, même si l'éveil du Mangekyô avait indéniablement exacerbé sa haine et sa soif de vengeance.

-J'ai sauvé Konoha de Madara, riposta-t-il non sans arrogance. Je ne vois pas en quoi détruire le village m'avancerait à quelque chose.

Son regard se durcit immédiatement.

-Ne vous méprenez pas. Je déteste toujours ce village et ce qu'il a fait à ma famille, à mon clan et à mon frère. Je ne le lui pardonnerai pas, et je n'oublierais pas. Jamais.

Il repensa à Itachi.

_Je serais toujours Uchiwa Itachi de Konoha_.

Jamais Sasuke ne sera de Konoha. Jamais il ne portera encore le bandeau du village. Peut-être n'était pas aussi loyal que son frère, mais il s'en _fichait_. Konoha avait bâti sa paix sur le sang de tout un clan. Le cœur de Sasuke ne pouvait accepter cela. Il ne _pouvait _vivre dans ce village traître.

Il leva les yeux. Vers Sakura. Vers Tsunade. Vers _Naruto_.

-C'est un juste compromis. J'ai perdu ma famille, mon clan, mon _honneur_. Konoha perdra le Sharingan. Qu'en dites-vous, _Hokage-sama _?

Il n'avait pas regardé Tsunade. Il regardait Naruto. _Naruto_.

Le blond cilla, puis l'ombre d'un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. Il haussa les épaules d'un air défait.

-Comment tu as su, Teme ?

Sa voix était aigre-douce. Il s'avança enfin d'un pas pour être au même niveau que Tsunade et Sakura. La première semblait furieuse, la seconde décontenancée et un peu effrayée.

La mâchoire de Karin tomba.

-Quoi ? s'égosilla-t-elle en lâchant brutalement Sasuke. Il est devenu Hokage, _lui _?

Même Suigetsu semblait déconcerté. Il lança un regard incertain vers Sasuke, mais les pupilles brûlantes de l'Uchiwa fixaient le blond. Sasuke était sérieux. Juugo se contenta de concentrer son attention sur Naruto.

-Je sais, c'est tout, répondit Sasuke.

-Toujours ce même ton supérieur, hein ? soupira Naruto.

Il se redressa. Il portait toujours sa ridicule tenue orange. _Comment un Hokage pouvait-t-il porter une tenue orange ?_

Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans ceux de son rival, de son meilleur ami. Sasuke ne broncha pas. Il était résolu, déterminé. Il ne reculerait devant rien. Le Rokudaime Hokage hocha lentement la tête.

-Je comprends, Sasuke.

_Je te comprends, Sasuke. J'aurais pu devenir comme toi._

Autrefois, le sang de Sasuke bouillonnait de rage en entendant ces mots. Comprendre ? _Comprendre _? Qu'est-ce que cet idiot blond pouvait comprendre de ce que ressentait Sasuke ? Mais l'Uchiwa comprenait à son tour, maintenant. Naruto comprenait parce qu'ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Naruto aurait pu être Sasuke, et Sasuke aurait pu être Naruto. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Sasuke ne l'avait pas tué dans la Vallée de la Fin.

-Naruto ?

Sakura avait l'air abasourdie. Ses larges yeux clairs dévisageaient Naruto comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas des larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

Lentement, Suigetsu abaissa son épée. Il demeura néanmoins méfiant et resta planté devant Sasuke. Juugo et Karin entouraient l'Uchiwa. Ils regardaient Naruto… L'Hokage. Naruto se tourna vers son amie, un sourire sans joie aux lèvres.

-Je suis désolée, Sakura-chan. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse.

Il se détourna rapidement, comme pour éviter de voir l'expression trahie de la kunoichi. Tsunade regardait le blond avec résignation. Naruto planta ses yeux bleus dans les pupilles rouges de Sasuke.

-Sasuke n'appartient pas à Konoha. Il est libre d'aller où il souhaite, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, assurée.

La voix d'un Hokage. Sasuke le fixait, silencieux.

-J'ai promis de te sauver de ta haine, Sasuke. Au final, je crois que Konoha tout entier t'as sauvé. Cela inclut ton frère.

L'Uchiwa tiqua à la mention d'Itachi, mais ce fut son unique réaction. Tsunade s'approcha de son jeune protégé, et successeur.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Naruto, murmura-t-elle. Sasuke est un criminel à échelle internationale. Il a scellé son sort quand il a attaqué le Conseil des Kages.

-La situation a changé depuis la grande alliance, rétorqua Naruto sans quitter Sasuke des yeux. Gaara ne poursuivra pas Sasuke. Il en va de même pour le Pays de la Terre et celui de l'Eau. Quant au Raikage, il est impulsif, mais si Sasuke ne rentre pas sur ses terres, il ne fera rien. Après tout, Sasuke est lui aussi un héros de la guerre.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait visiblement pas l'admettre. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité.

Naruto se redressa. Il était légèrement plus grand que Sasuke, maintenant, nota l'Uchiwa avec ce qui semblait être du dédain. Finalement, cet idiot l'avait surpassé en quelque chose.

-Je ne pourrais jamais rien faire pour corriger les erreurs du passé, Sasuke. Konoha a commis ses propres crimes. Si le prix à payer pour ces crimes est la perte du Sharingan, qu'il en soit ainsi.

_Si le prix à payer pour que tu sois heureux est ton départ, qu'il en soit ainsi._

Sakura pleurait silencieusement derrière le blond. Tsunade se glissa près de son élève pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule tremblante.

Sasuke resta un instant silencieux. Naruto avait changé. _Beaucoup _changé. Il n'était plus un gamin. Il n'était plus cet idiot maladroit. Il était un Hokage. Il était le Rokudaime. Il était l'héritage de Konoha. L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux, et, lentement, il attrapa les rebords de sa capuche et la laissa glisser sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce furent des iris noirs qui fixèrent le blond.

-Suigetsu. Karin. Juugo.

Ce ne furent que trois noms. Mais les susnommés comprirent immédiatement. Après une seule seconde d'hésitation, ils s'éloignèrent et disparurent en un bond. Ils atterrirent une vingtaine de mètres derrière Naruto, Sakura et Tsunade, prêts à reprendre la route.

Naruto se tourna vers le petit groupe. Sasuke ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il savait que l'idiot souriait.

-Tu as réussi à te faire des amis, Teme, dit-il. Ils ont l'air de tenir à toi.

Sasuke se demandait pourquoi. Même s'il les avait libéré d'Orochimaru et protégeait Juugo de ses pulsions destructrices, il les avait trahis et abandonnés après la mort d'Itachi. Aveuglé par sa haine, il avait même failli tuer Karin. Elle serait morte sans Sakura.

Le Rokudaime se tourna de nouveau vers lui et Sasuke lui adressa un regard purement arrogant. Naruto sourit simplement, purement, sincèrement. Il n'y avait aucune malice, ni aucun remord dans son regard.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, Sasuke.

_Je t'aimerai toujours, Sasuke._

L'Uchiwa regarda longuement Naruto, et Tsunade, et Sakura. Il inspira profondément, voyant les silhouettes familières de Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu à l'horizon. Au bout de cette route se trouvait la frontière du Pays du Feu. Sa terre natale. La nation où il était né, où il avait rit et où il avait pleuré, qui lui avait tant donné et tout repris. Il regarda le blond encore une fois.

Naruto avait grandi. Il était devenu _fort_, même si Sasuke ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Il était devenu le ninja dont il avait toujours rêvé. Peut-être y avait-il encore un peu d'espoir pour Konoha. Peut-être.

Sasuke inclina légèrement la tête. Le geste choqua Naruto qui écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu l'Uchiwa s'incliner devant qui que ce soit.

-Merci.

C'était un murmure à peine audible, étouffé par le vent. Mais Naruto l'entendit. Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, ni même de réagir. Il disparut. Quand Naruto se retourna, l'horizon était désert. Sasuke avait quitté le Pays du Feu, avait quitté Konoha. Et Naruto l'avait laissé partir.

Sakura pleurait bruyamment dans l'épaule de son mentor. Par-dessus sa chevelure rose, Tsunade lança un regard impénétrable à Naruto.

-Tu es sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision ?

Sa voix était anormalement douce. Naruto fixait toujours l'horizon. Mais il n'y avait ni tristesse, ni regret dans ses yeux. Au contraire, ils brillaient avec cette détermination qui était propre au blond. Un regard brûlant d'ambition, et de vie.

_Merci_.

Naruto savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il le savait au plus profond de son cœur, et il l'avait su en voyant le regard de Sasuke. Calme, mais pas apathique. Brillant non pas de haine, mais de reconnaissance. D'apaisement.

_Merci, Naruto_.

-Oui, Baa-chan…, murmura-t-il dans le vent. Oui, j'en suis sûr.

Uchiwa Sasuke n'appartenait plus à Konoha. Il appartenait au monde.

OOO

_Epilogue_

Assis sur un banc, le vieillard contemplait les visages des Hokages gravés dans la falaise surplombant le village. Il sourit avec amusement quand son regard tomba sur le visage du Godaime. Elle était de loin celle qui semblait la plus prétentieuse des six. Il tira une bouffée de sa pipe de bois et poussa un long soupir, relaxant ses muscles endoloris. Il grimaça quand les muscles de ses épaules craquèrent.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle de vieillir, grimaça-t-il.

Un vent de fête soufflait sur le village. Les villageois s'activaient depuis quelques jours pour terminer les préparatifs de la fête de Kodomo No Hi (1). Partout, des koinoboris (2) multicolores avaient été suspendues et claquaient fièrement dans le vent de mai. Les adultes discutaient gaiement et les enfants exaltaient à l'approche de cette fête qui leur été réservée. Le vieil homme sourit. Il aimait voir son village dans ces instants de fête.

Des rires enfantins attirèrent son attention. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'une petite tornade rouge lui fonça littéralement dessus. Un enfant aux cheveux roux et hérissés atterrit sans prévenir sur ses genoux drapés de blanc et lui agrippa les épaules.

-Jiji ! Jiji, tu ne devineras jamais… !

Avant que le vieillard ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, une voix plus âgée et féminine résonna dans le dos du garçon.

-_Nawaki _! Ne sautes pas sur Oji-san comme ça ! C'est une personnage âgée, sois plus respectueux.

Le garçonnet ne lâcha pas le vieillard et tourna la tête pour tirer la langue à l'adolescente brune qui était apparue derrière lui. Le vieil homme éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit-fils avec affection.

-Ne me sous-estime pas, Tsukiko. Je ne suis pas _si_ vieux! lança-t-il à la jeune fille d'un ton enjoué.

Sa petite-fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux pâles se plongèrent dans les prunelles bleues de son grand-père.

-Tu devrais venir, Oji-san. Il y a des nouveaux venus au village.

Les sourcils du vieil homme se haussèrent, disparaissant sous le chapeau blanc qu'il portait.

-Oh ?

-Tu vas voir, Jiji ! s'écria aussitôt Nawaki en bondissant sur les genoux du vieil homme. Ils sont bizarres ! Tous bruns avec une peau pâle et des yeux noirs et rouges !

A ces mots, le grand-père écarquilla les yeux. Serait-il possible que… ? Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Tsukiko hocha la tête.

-Ils disent qu'ils ont un message à transmettre à l'Hokage, Oji-san. Ils attendent à l'entrée du village.

Déjà, Nawaki tirait énergiquement son grand-père par la main pour l'entraîner avec lui dans l'allée. Pour un enfant de six ans, il était déjà très fort. Le vieil homme lui emboîta le pas, suivi de sa petite-fille, rajustant de sa main libre le chapeau blanc d'Hokage sur sa tête.

Une petite foule s'était formée à l'entrée du village. Tout le monde s'écarta en voyant l'Hokage et ses petits-enfants arriver. Deux ANBUS qui se tenaient devant les inconnus s'inclinèrent devant le chef du village. Mais le vieillard ne leur prêta aucune attention. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour les trois personnes qui se trouvaient derrière eux.

Une grande et belle femme le regardait de ses yeux rouges comme le sang et adornés de trois tomoes, fière et impétueuse. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en une élégante et soyeuse cascade dans son dos. Elle portait de simples vêtements de voyage, estampillés à la manche d'un symbole familier à l'Hokage.

Elle tenait deux enfants par la main. Le premier ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que Nawaki, sa peau pâle et ses longs cheveux bruns. Il braquait un regard d'une profonde sagesse sur l'Hokage de ses yeux noirs et familiers. Le second était très jeune. Il ne devait avoir que deux ans et demi ou trois ans. Et il était _son _portrait craché. Une peau pâle, des cheveux bruns en épis et des yeux noirs comme la nuit, larges et innocents. Il se cachait timidement derrière la jambe de la femme.

Cette dernière s'avança vers l'Hokage quand elle le vit, ses yeux rouges plantés dans ceux du vieil homme. Elle lui tendit une élégante enveloppe.

-Hokage-sama. Je suis la descendante du dernier Uchiwa né à Konoha. Voici mes fils. Nous sommes venus vous annoncer que le clan Uchiwa est venu reprendre ce qui lui revient de droit.

Elle lança un regard appuyé au vieil homme. Mais Naruto ne la voyait même plus.

_Le clan Uchiwa est venu reprendre ce qui lui revient de droit_.

-Toujours aussi arrogant, bâtard…, murmura Naruto en baissant les yeux vers l'enveloppe.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement avec ses doigts rendus frêles par l'âge. Il tira un unique rectangle de papier couleur d'ivoire. Dessus, une seule phrase avait été transcrite avec d'élégants kanjis. Naruto dût retenir une larme de couler alors qu'il lut le message.

_« Je suis revenu, Dobe. »_

Il ferma les yeux, conscient que ses épaules tremblaient sous l'émotion. Un cri déchira soudain le silence solennel qui s'était installé sur l'assemblée. C'était Tsukiko.

-Nawaki! A quoi tu joues ?

Le cri d'un bambin résonna brusquement dans les airs. Naruto releva brutalement la tête, juste à temps pour voir le visage mortifié de son petit-fils, qui se tenait juste en face du plus jeune Uchiwa. Ce dernier pleurait à chaudes larmes. Sa mère le prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour le calmer tandis que Tsukiko éloignait son frère de la petite famille.

-Chhht, murmura la jeune femme dans l'oreille de son fils. Du calme, Naruto-chan…

Une vingtaine de regards interloqués se posèrent aussitôt sur elle. Naruto ? L'enfant s'appelait…Naruto ?

_Sasuke, espèce d'idiot…_

Une large main se posa sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui se tenait à côté de sa mère, et une autre se posa au sommet du crâne du bambin qui cessa aussitôt de pleurer. La jeune femme leva la tête, surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en croisant les prunelles baignées de larmes de l'Hokage, et le sourire chaleureux de celui-ci.

-Bienvenue…, souffla-t-il entre ses larmes. Bienvenue à Konoha…

_Bienvenue à la maison, Sasuke._

_Fin_

(1) Kodomo no Hi : Fête des enfants qui a lieu au Japon le 5 mai.

(2) Koinobori : littéralement « banderoles de carpes ». Ce sont des manches à air en forme de carpes koï que l'on accroche à des perches pendant les jours de fête.

* * *

**_Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fic, en espérant qu'elle vous a plu._**


End file.
